


Change of plans

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, babysitter, cuteness, jennifer jareau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: A one shot I wrote about the reader going on a date with the girl of her dreams but was canceled since JJ's babysitter came down with something but the reader came up with a solution.





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short. I hope you'll enjoy reading this.

Request: JJ x reader icecream date fic??  
She first met JJ when she consulted for the BAU two years ago. But she was saddened to know that she was already in a relationship with someone she was happy with. Putting her feelings on the back burner she waited hoping she'll find someone else to make her happy. But everything changed when JJ and will got a divorce even though she was happy she decided just to be there for her. That was until her feelings for JJ got even stronger and she couldn't hide them anymore.

Her and JJ being the last ones in the office Y/N decided to take that chance and ask out JJ. "Hi JJ, I was wondering will you go out with me?" She asked hoping JJ doesn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Of course pick me up at seven," JJ replied as she kissed Y/N on the cheek. Before picking up her purse and leaving the bullpen to go into the elevator to go home.

A smile appeared on her face as she felt the cheek JJ kissed. Picking up her phone and keys she left in her car to go home. Since they all have the weekend off she thought this was the best time to ask her out and she's glad it worked out.  
________

JJ woke up at the sound of an alarm clock going off. Groaning out of irritation she slammed her hand down on the snooze button she glanced up at the alarm clock the neon numbers said eight thirty a.m. Getting out of bed she made breakfast for Henry and as he ate she got a text message from her babysitter.

Ally: I'm sorry I can't babysit Henry. I'm coming down with something.

JJ: It's fine. I hope you feel better soon

Stepping away from the dining room and into the hallway, she scrolled through her contacts and stopped when she found Y/N and called her. Who picked up on the first ring.

"Hey JJ, is everything okay?"

"No, I'm sorry Y/N I'm going to have to take a rain check on our date. My babysitter canceled because she came down with something and will is at work."

"It's okay. How about me, you, and Henry go out for some ice cream?"

"We would love to.'

"I'll pick Y'all up at one."

Hanging up the phone she went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat before going into the kitchen to tell her son the exciting news but then changed her mind because she wanted it to be a surprise. Pulling out a chair she sat down after getting something to eat. After Henry was done eating JJ grabbed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Grabbing Henry's hand she left him to his bedroom and sat him on his bed.

"Henry, why don't you pick out your outfit and a pair of shoes while I run your bath water?"

He nodded as he picked out his outfit and his favorite pair of converse JJ left his room to go to the bathroom to run his bath water and poured some soap into the water to turn it into a bubble bath as the water ran. Stopping the water when it was high enough.

Grabbing a towel and draped it over the toilet seat cover. Getting Henry from his room she got him in the tub. And putting his clothes on the toilet seat cover under the towel.

"Henry, how would you like to get ice cream with one of Mommy's friends?" She asked him as she washed him.

"Is there gonna Spiderman ice cream?" He questioned curiously.

"I'm sure there will be." She chuckled as Henry splashed her with water and blew bubbles at her.

Pulling the pull she grabbed the towel as she got Henry of the tub and began drying him off she dressed him and helped him brush his teeth. Before taking him to the living room. Telling him to watch some TV while she showered. She grabbed everything she needed before going into the bathroom and throwing Henry's towel in the hamper to be washed later. Stepping into the shower after she undressed she made sure to wash her hair before turning the shower off and getting out. Drying herself off she got dressed and brush her teeth before going into the living room. She watched TV with Henry for a while and made him lunch and cutting his sandwich in half she put that on his plate along with his star-shaped fruit sitting the plate on the table she called Henry into the dining room to eat his lunch as she grabbed a container full of apple juice and poured it Into a cup before giving it to Henry. Her phone ringing as she went back into the living room. Turning the TV down before sitting down on the couch and answering the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." She answered the phone as she flicked through channels.

"Hey JJ, what's Henry's favorite ice cream flavor?" Y/N asked as she drove over to JJ's place.

"Spiderman and Spiderman is his favorite character. So you're not gonna ask me what's my flavor is?" JJ wondered.

"Nope." She enunciated.

"And why is that?" JJ uttered.

"Because I already know due to the fact that you came over to my apartment with your favorite; Rocky road and with mine, cookie dough ice cream to try and cheer me after my boyfriend broke up with me." Y/N had told her.

"And then we fed each other our ice cream until we couldn't eat anymore," JJ remembered.

"I'm sorry JJ I got distracted. I almost forgot to tell you I'm on my way to your house." Y/N had told her.

"How far away are you?" JJ questioned.

"About ten minutes. I'll see you both when I get there." Y/N uttered before telling JJ goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Getting up she and going into the dining room she could see Henry just now getting finished with his lunch. Grabbing his plate and cup she put them both in the dishwasher. Before telling Henry to grab his shoes and socks. Putting his socks and shoes on for him she then tied his shoes. Getting her sandals out of her room she put them on also grabbing Henry's booster seat to put in Y/N's car.

A few minutes later someone rang the doorbell] On the way to the ice cream parlor Y/N began talking to Henry. "You know Henry I've heard some pretty good things about you."

"Really."

"Yes. And I also heard you love Spiderman."

"How'd you know?"

"I can tell by your Spiderman shirt and Spiderman themed converse."

Minutes later Y/N parked her car in the parking lot of the ice cream shop. They all got out and went inside. Henry and JJ getting a table while Y/N ordered the ice cream. Carefully carrying the three bowls of ice cream to the table. They began eating the ice cream before Y/N asked Henry a question.

"So, Henry you think your mom would mind if we'll watch some Spiderman movies?" Y/N had asked Henry.

"Can we mom?" Henry stated excited.

"Yes Henry," JJ told Henry.


End file.
